Merry Monkey
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: The loneliest of days may still held a happy ending for you, no matter who, or what you are. As this is the time of year when people can truly be the most generous. A female Monferno X male human story.


**As everyone else would say, Happy Holidays, you all.**

It was cold.

It was snowing.

And to most, it was a beautiful winter day. The skies were covered with dark clouds, signaling the snow won't stop anytime soon, people and their Pokemon were walking along the street enjoying the crisp clean air that swept along the streets, all happy and bumbling with the thoughts of celebrations in their mind. Yes too almost all it was a beautiful eve, all ready too get home and have the giddiest sleep of their lives.

Almost all.

For sat down along an idle street, cuddled up with newspapers and holding her flaming tail for warmth was a small Pokemon, her tail grasped by her hands as she let the flame warmed her up. Too her, this was just another day, all celebrations, all cheers of happiness were lost in meaning to her. She didn't care about such things, why would she, it's not as if they had any purpose in her life.

No, too her, everyday was a burden on being alive. The world had forgotten on this poor Monferno, and she forgot onto the world. Life was a struggle, life was a burden, life was a…

"Are you OK?"

...surprise.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her. Looking up, the stared at the figure in front of her; it was that of a human. Male. Of average height and build, it seemed, wearing a light green jacket, thick trousers and gloves, his eyes obscured by a snow hat, though parts of blonde hair can be seen peeking out.

"Are you cold?" He asked again, this time bending down to try to meet eye level with her. He pulled his hand out and touched her face with his glove. She didn't retaliate back, too cold and run down to care, instead she leaned her own face over to grab more warmth from his gloved hand. The human seemed to smile when she did this as he said "It seems so."

When he pulled his hand back the Monferno shot him some pleading eyes, eyes that he could she her predicament from. This, along with where she was, what covered her and what she was doing this night told him everything.

Slowly he reached his arms round her body and pulled her up, the newspaper pages scattered everywhere and off her as he pulled her up and rested her on his chest. Her body tensed up from the near foreign feeling.

"How would you like to come back with me? I'll get you out of this cold, a Pokemon like you deserves more than this." He said earnestly, the question made the Monferno look up and glance at his face, and more so, his eyes. They were a perfect shade of brown, the kind that held on honesty and kindness, she thought she could see.

Slowly she nodded her head with her face still one of shock. Smiling, the human unzipped his jacket and pulled the Pokemon in, letting her face and body rest on his warm chest. The Monferno grabbed the human torso and wrapped her body around him, getting in as much warmth as she could muster out of her, breathing silently as her body calmed down She hadn't realized her tail had shut itself off, the flame gone from her appendage, almost as if to let the male zip up his jacket. She let her body drift off, not one of sleep, but one of comfort as the male zipped the body up, all the way until only the top of her head was shown.

Wrapping his arms around both his and her's torso, the human preceded to walk away home. His attention focused on the Playful Pokemon now breathing on his yellow shirt.

"So...are you a male or female?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the human to return home, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned on the heating, sat down on the couch and unzipped his jacket, the Pokemon wrapped around his body breathed out a sigh.

The male proceeded to gently stroke the Monferno on her back to gain her attention. Slowly the Pokemon opened her eyes, half-tired. Tentatively the male grabbed and rose the Pokemon off him, the pokemon seemed reluctant to do so, and placed gently her on the sofa putting her so that her body laid over a cushion.

As the human stood back up he said "Wait right there while I get you some food. I'll turn the heating on for you." With that he took off his jacket and laid it over, ruffling her head lightly as he disappeared out of her peripheral vision.

As he left the Monferno thought to herself. Why? Why would he got out of his way to do this for? Was it some kind of trick? Some foul reason he wanted off of her.

No. Those eyes she saw were one of trust not deceit. Why would he purposely go out of his way to keep her warm then? He doesn't even know who she was, not that she felt she WAS anybody, but still he's doing this out of pure kindness. The Monferno seemed to almost forget those people could exist in her life.

Noticing he hasn't come back yet, the Monferno took the time to scout his place from her position. She looked around; it seemed to be a pretty ordinary place, a TV sat facing the sofa, frame of paintings and picture hung across the walls a shelf of nick-nacks were placed on the side of the wall, a large windowing stood on the side of the Television, showing the falling snow shiver its way down to the ground. In fact, the only thing out of the ordinary was the large bright tree in the room, many lights were wrung around it's body as present were down on the floor underneath it.

Her attention on the tree was vanished as the noise of the human brought her out of her thoughts. "Here." He said gently, holding a small baguette sandwich for her. "This should help." Gently, she took the sandwich from his grasp and bite into it.

...Aww Mew was it heavenly, she thought as she ate more and more of it, finishing it off within seconds. She licked her lips as she tried to savour the taste as her food vanished before her. Ummmm was it good, she did not know what the human made it with, but holy hell was it the best thing she ever tasted in her whole life.

"Well I guess you like it then." The human said, laughing as a small bit of mayonnaise was on her cheek. He pulled his finger over and wiped it off of her face, chuckling as he did so. "It seems you like it so much you'd want to be covered in it." He laughed harmlessly as he presented the stained finger to her. Almost on instinct the Monferno leaned over and sucked on the finger, licking off the sauce as the male just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, along with a prominent blush from the Monferno's seemingly lewd actions. It didn't help that she seemed to suck it like a female would suck on a male's-

Wiping those thoughts out of his mind, and hoping that the Pokemon just did it innocently and not like one would-

Again he wiped away those thoughts, trying to think of another thought. Fortunately he found one.

"Would you like another one?" He asked her, to which she responded with a fast nod. It seems her energy is back, he smiled at that. But before he was in his kitchen he heard his phone go off, ringing inside his jacket pocket. Going back he grabbed the coat and fumbled around in the pocket, the Monferno looking on with a confused expression, before he pulled out the source of the noise.

The human clicked the button as a voice rang from it, though it was too hard too make out the words she could tell it was someone's.

"Hello?" He answered as the female listened in on the slightly one-sided conversation. "Oh hi Clarissa." _Clarissa_. She thought. "Yes yes, I know, I know." By now he started walking around the room.

"Uh wait, what do you mean? Who's he?" He stopped half way between the Pokemon and the kitchen door. The female had to pull herself out of the jacket and lean on her new pillow to listen in better. "Wait, what do you mean goodbye?" The Monferno could pick on his troubled voice.

"Hello? Hello Clarissa wait-" And with that the human stopped talking as his arm slowly lowered itself until it completely straight down. Without uttering a single word he slowly slumped over to the couch and sat down his expression befallen.

Sighing, he said out loud, "Well that just dandy, now of all times my girlfriend decided to break up with me." He said out loud, as if expecting someone would answer. "Why now of all times, why me, was it something I done? Am I just not good enough for anyone?" Before he could continue he felt a presence hug his stomach. He turned and saw the Monferno had wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to console him.

It seemed to work actually. Enough for him to smile again.

"Well no matter, if it's not meant to be it's not meant to be right?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. He tried to laugh at himself, but failed, instead, he said out loud, "Her lose though, right. If she waited a day longer she would have gotten my gifts?"

"Oh well." He dwelled off, before he felt a tug on his shirt, looking back the Monferno was petting her stomach, letting out a low "Mon." Getting the question, the male stood up and kissed her on her head. "How about that other sandwich then." He said as he walked off and smiled at her. The Pokemon smiled back, happy that he is now happy again, but still sad about that happened to him.

She knew about many human terms, girlfreind being one of them. She may have lived alone and homeless, but it didn't stop her from going around town and leaning many human terms and meanings, as well as, seeing other human actions for...research and stuff…

She even once saw a human and an absol…

Nevermind! Don't think about that know.

But she definitely was one curious monkey….there's no doubt about that from what she had seen...

* * *

It was night now, as many humans and Pokemon were now falling asleep, however neither a certain human nor a certain Pokemon were asleep. In fact, both were wide awake, lost in thought.

The human was thinking to himself, arms behind his head, wondering why now of all days to be broken up with.

It hurt, it really did. Was he not good enough? Who knew, he certainly didn't. He trailed his arms along his bed, feeling the covers slither over his hands. Funny, tomorrow was the night he was going to ask her if they could-

He did his best to wipe away those thoughts. But sadly, they could never leave. He did at least smile that she broke today and not tomorrow, it definitely would have been more devastating than. It did at least put his heart to rest, at least a little, so he smiled at that.

The Monferno, on the other hand, was wide awake for another reason. She was thinking of a way to repay the male for his kindness. She thought as she was lying down on his sofa in the dark, his jacket back over her, as she enjoyed its feel over her body. Only the tree's lights were creating any visibility for her to see.

He had took her in, fed her, kept her company, and seemingly allowed her to say, for, what she thought, was as long as she wanted to. And she never wanted to leave, yet she felt she'd just be an unwanted nuisance, if she just lounged around his home as he unconditionally takes care of her every need. She wasn't that kind of person. She needed some way to say thank you, to let him know she cared back, but how...what way...

Then she got it. As of now, this human was mateless. And she could see it deeply troubled him. So that's what she could do to say thanks. Mate with him.

But would he allow it? He's not with anyone, but he was with a human, and she was a Pokemon. Would he mind? It's not as if he hadn't mated before, I mean, he couldn't have been.

No...no he really wouldn't, he didn't mind who anyone fell in love, so long as it has meaning behind it. But she wouldn't know that. Who's to say a Pokemon fell in love with him? Would he be appalled. Disgusted. No, he just be sincere with them...or...with her.

It's not as if this Monferno was in love with him...right...right?

Sighing, she sat up, and lit her tail, grabbing it and holding it close to her face. She could turn it on or off at will, as all her species could, just like its previous evolution the Chimchar. This particular always found comfort when it holding it this way as she felt her flames to be so mesmerizing and calming.

She knew who both people and Pokemon use sex to comfort others. True, it mostly really only happened with people who care for each other, but they can be exceptions. Such as doing it to start a relationship. Could she do this? Mate with the human to show she cared. The idea of them becoming mates actually felt...comforting to her, like she wanted it.

She wanted to be the humans mate. Yes, she did. But was it right? She's seen humans and Pokemon do it together before, and both seemed to enjoy themselves, so it does happen.

That's it, if he is still awake, she would mate with him. She would show him he matters to her, that she wanted to say thanks, that she wanted...to be his.

Turning off her flame tail, she stood up, got off the bed and made her to the humans sleeping room.

There can't be any going back, but she didn't want to.

This was her consolation to him.

For him.

* * *

As she met his room, slowly she tapped on the door. With luck she heard a "hello?" come from the other side. With strength she opened the door and saw the human sitting up on his bed, leaning back, with the bedside lamp on.

"Oh it's you Monferno." He said, berating himself for asking such a stupid question. Who else would it be. "Do you need anything?" He asked, with a response to the shake of a head.

The Pokemon mentally questioned why he was awake as well, but let that thought fly away as she jumped on his bed, slowly walking up to the male, whose hand were firmly placed on the bed.

"What's wro-" but before he could finish the quiet monkey suddenly jumped on his chest, grabbed the human by his shoulders and pulled him into a firm kiss, shocking the male.

No he didn't immediately kiss back, but neither did he pull away, instead all he could think about was how good she kissed as she moved her lips not just on but around his own. She let low licks from her tongue caress around his lips, not for an entrance, but just letting it touch him.

It took him a few moments to correct himself, and when he did, he kissed back, doing the same to the Monferno as he moved his mouth around her, letting little licks of his tongue touch hers, before she pushed in sharply and assaulted his mouth with her tasting appendage, embracing the blonde-haired male's mouth as she tugged deeper on his shirt and wrestled with his own tongue moments before she pulled away for air, gasping for oxygen.

He panted back, gasping for air as, asking a short moment later. "Well that...happened." He wasn't entirely sure what just went on, but he wasn't upset by it. In fact, he unconsciously wanted more. Much more.

And the female was going to give such a thing to him. Now she might not have lived around others, but that didn't stop her looking in on other's from the outside, without being seen, of course. And she knew a few certain ways people pleased each other. And moving her body downwards was going to be one of them.

She moved until she was face first to his clothed crotch, a noticeable bulge can be seen on it. With little care she ripped the humans lower garments right off, letting the Pokemon stare in awe at her prize. "Eh...wait a second Mon-" But his sentence was cut off short as he hissed from the feeling of her hands wrapping around his junk. Firmly yet gently the female trailed her small hand up and down, admiring it's, seemingly to her, impressive length.

It's not as if he's against the idea pokephilia, heck, he even thought about it himself, but the human never thought he'd really be doing this with one. He enjoyed it...quite a lot actually. Like it was something new and foreign yet down-to-earth. He secretly wanted this to happen.

The male couldn't call back, the amount of pleasure she was giving him was too much for him too retort, especially as she was now using her mouth, trailing her tongue up and down his shaft. He couldn't help but moan as the pleasure was too much. Seeing the positive reaction she decided to do more, draping her tongue up his length before resting it on his tip, and then giving little licks on the top as she pulled down part of his foreskin to get more space to suckle on.

The human by now was screaming in ecstasy, and seeing this she was now gonna try something...different. Holding his manhood she securely draped her tongue down until she met his balls, licking and suckling on the testicles before she moved further downwards, to meet a certain opening of his.

The male, confused by where she was, asked to her between pants "Err, Monferno, what are you going to-" but suddenly moan out in pleasure as the female started to lick around his ring, feverishly licking around the hole as she still continued to stroke him off. The male couldn't think he could feel any better pleasure from the action of being rimmed while also being stroked off. It was now he could a known release start to be felt, the feeling of each lick by the female certainly helped.

"Mon...Monferno I can feel myself starting to..." He let out as the female knew what he meant and with that moved her mouth away and went back to sucking on his tip, but seconds before she took a long lick across her finger, but not before prodding his anus with her digit. Before he could question the Pokemon penetrated his small hole with her digit, and feeling of being stroked off, suckled on and being anally fingered was too much on the human as he came straight away, letting loose his semen as she clamped down on his rod, slurping up all his cum as she pulled her finger out his ass.

With an almighty gulp she sucked down all his cock, licking her lips and smiling at her actions. Glad to see the male enjoyed himself as he panted hard.

But the fun was not over yet. No, not by a long shot.

Since our human, who's name has yet to be said because it was never brought up or needed, was a fairly kind and generous man, it is in his nature to always return a favour, even one of the sex kind (not that he thought about this one too much).

And he couldn't help but ask, after he got his breath back of course; "Would you like me to return the favour?"

She looked at him quizzically. Return the favour. That's what she was doing to him. She was doing this for him, not for her. Though, it's not as if all that suck and licking didn't leave her in a false heat. Though she didn't know how he would…

He responded to her look by saying, "Look just...come here." As he pointed towards his face. With that she gripped on his shirt and pulled herself until she was face to face with him. The human grabbed her sides and pulled her body up until his mouth was inches away from her lower lips, soaking wet and engorged, ready for pleasure.

Before she could try to protest, the male licked over her vulva, causing her to gasp out loud in bliss, reaching round and grasping the male head and hair, holding it roughly as he started to lick her pussy.

She couldn't help but scream "Monferno" with each passing lick to her womanhood, feeling enjoyment from the male touching her in places she hadn't thought anyone would ever touch her on. The male almost instinctively trailed his tongue up and licked along her clitoris, which was now engorged and firmer, and not too mention wet, and she couldn't help pull on his hair as the feeling was too much for her.

By now, the male was suckling on her clit as he pushed his tongue into her flower, drawing a painting with her tongue on the Pokemon's inner canvas.

For the first time ever the Monferno felt her own release start to build. The intense lashing the male was giving her made her push her lower lips as close to the male's head as possible, The human continued his onslaught on her flower until the Monferno gripped his head as hard as she could as her orgasm struck her, the intensity struck thru her body as she threatened to rip the human's own hair out, said male was now suckling down on her pussy, as he, a little bit reluctantly, was forced to drink down her squirting fluids.

He let the taste revel around his tongue as she finally stopped releasing in his mouth, her grip weakened as she pulled herself off of him, the human finished gulping down her juices, with the Monferno, not even second later, started pumping on his shaft once again, it now fully erect again thanks to the arousing action of licking out the female, her body seemed tired, glad that it had eaten earlier, but this time she seemed to want to take another sexual route.

Wasting no time she climbed herself over him, letting her rest over his lifted chest as she aimed her cavern over his erect member. The male gripped her sides before saying "Are you sure you want to continue this?" He asked, polite as ever. The Monferno nodded wanting to this for him, the thoughts of pleasing him subsided as she was lost in the moment, her mind now one of a sex-crazed lunatic, all she could think about was pleasure, and all he could think about was how she was feeling.

In one swift motion she pushed down, pushing his manhood as deep into her as she could. However, she neglected to take into thought one important motion; how much it would hurt, as she hadn't even realized that her hymen would break, not knowing what one was, and she screamed out in pain as she pulled the male as tight to her as she could.

In an instant he hugged her back, stroking her body for a few moments until the pain finally let up, the male giving out soft words of comfort as her body got used to the new feeling.

As the pain subsided she finally could feel real pleasure, the male whispered out "Are you ready to continue, cause I won't feel bad if you want to stop? This is about you, not me." She halted every movement in her body as he said yet.

How foolish of her, letting the human think she was doing this for herself. She was doing this for him. How could she forget that. Trying to set it straight, the Monferno gripped the human by the back of the neck and pulled his head closer to her, once again kissing him feverishly, the male wasted no time kissing, and with that the female started to pump her body down his shaft, going slow at first, letting her moans escape into his mouth before going faster pump away like there was no tomorrow, with the male thrusting upwards back to match her rhythm.

The male clenched down onto the bed with his fingers as the two were forced to separate from the kiss, with the Pokemon fully grasped around his body.

Trying to find new ways to add to his pleasure she ungripped her hand slowly from him and trailed them around his chest, rubbing on the sides until she found those two nubs that all humans had, despite the fact it served no purpose on the males.

She trailed her fingers around his nipples stroking and even pinching them, her body still going like a piston, as the obvious moans from the male said enough for her to keep going on, and in one swift motion the female pushed her mouth down and suckled on his nipple as he hissed out.

The male, lost in pleasure, pulled away his left hand and pulled it round to grasp on the Monferno, in hopes he could pulled her closer, but doing so in one swift motion caused him to practically slap her ass, spanking the monkey, and she let out one loud moan.

The male stopped moving for fear he had hurt her, and said to her, "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" The Pokemon stopped moving herself as she looked at him through lust-filled eyes, shaking her head, and even using one of her own hands to ask to do it again. She did not know why, but she kinda enjoyed it, though she did not want him to think it was all for her again.

But in one swift motion the male slapped her backside again, she, moaning out in the same pleasure, continued on what she was doing, thrusting up and down his length and she licked on his other nipple.

It was only mere minutes of thrusting, gentle butt slapping and tongue licking before the couple both felt the feeling as their body tensing up with the oncoming climax. They both thrusted faster and faster to reach the climax quicker, and in one swift motion, they both howled out as they came together, the male released his sperm into her inner caverns as the female came juices onto his lower body, his hand gripped on her ass helped hold her in place as she did so, and her tail shot flames to the ceiling as the intensity was to much.

They both just a mere moment after relaxed their bodies, the male slipped down on his bed as his arm gave and plopped down on his sheets, and the female just rested herself on his chest.

"You feeling better?" Was the first sentence he managed to say to her. She responded with a nod on his chest and low "Mon". "That wasn't bad for my first time, eh?" He laughed, such a remark made her face him in shock.

Wait, he _hadn't_ mated before? But I thought… The Monferno shook those thought out of her mind. It doesn't matter now, they have mated already.

They have mated already…

They are mates now...

Gently, the male grasped the Pokemon and pulled her up until she rested on his chest with her head now inches from her own. "I guess that means you'd want to stay with me then?" The Pokemon replied with a small nod, her body now completely drained of energy.

Smiling, he wrapped his spanking arm around her body. Pulling a small part of his body up the human grabbed his bed sheets and pulled them over both himself and his clung-on Pokemon, just high enough for her head to appear over the sheets. He also reached over to turn off the light.

He could see by now the Monferno was now practically asleep, her body needing the rest. Cautiously the male kissed her on the top of her head, who seemed to respond by letting out a small, tired "Mon." He rested his head back onto the pillows as he pulled his over hand over her and grasped it on her. He let sleep start to overtake as he has found a new girlfriend...no...a new mate. One who will love him unconditionally, as he will love her back the same.

Before he finally went to sleep, smiling at the thought of waking up with her lying on top of him, he whispered these last words to her:

"Merry Christmas Monferno. Sweet Dreams."

 **Was in fact gonna do anal to this one, but honestly there was enough anal stuff already. Will save that for another one. It's sexy enough.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
